An embodiment of a device described herein above is known from WO2004/114259 A2. The known device comprises a display device having an extendible, notably flexible, display which is accommodated in a suitable housing. For example, the display may be rolled about a suitable roller arranged in the housing. The housing of the known device is suitably formed to allow an extension of the display from the housing. It is envisaged that the display can be accommodated in a first mechanically stable position, notably a storage position, and in a second mechanically stable position, notably a viewing position. In a particular embodiment of the known device the housing is arranged with a mechanism, notably an X-frame, for enabling a transition between the first mechanically stable position and the second mechanically stable position.